


The Adventuwes of Nyoah and Fwiends

by sadravioliman



Category: Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - OwO, Gen, i should be finishing my math test right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadravioliman/pseuds/sadravioliman
Summary: a crackfic inspired by a (probably old) post on adam’s tumblr: http://thenimbus.tumblr.com/post/168032911695/ghostgods-fiwebwand-hewwotheweits literally just "hewwo" and "owo" and shit





	The Adventuwes of Nyoah and Fwiends

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i read the post and instantly thought to write something on it. im so sorry to anyone who reads this. i probably wont upd8 24/7 my laptop is succ

Nyoah yawned, stretching as he rose up and out of bed. He sighed, heading straight to his kitchen, where he quickly set to work for his precious coffee.

Nyoah isn’t himself when he doesn’t have coffee.

He thought about calling Miwo, but realized Miwo probably wasn’t even up right now. Miwo never slept, he refused to.

“If I sweep, the big scawy tentacowe man wiwll get me!” He claimed. Nyoah thought Miwo was fucking crazy.

That was his last thought, before he saw what Miwo referred to as the “big scawy tentacowe man.” Nyoah, paralyzed in fear, dropped his coffee. He screamed at how hot it was, oh god why was he so stupid.

As the thing began flying - wait. How the fuck is it  _ flying _ ? Oh god, wait, who cares when it’s ABOUT TO KILL NYOAH. He watched, before running towards his living room, which was a dumb idea, but his adrenaline-filled self did not care. Please leave a tip after the escape.

Nyoah successfully reached his door, only to find that there was now a fortune cookie on his head and someone who kept telling Nyoah, through fortune cookies, that he was “Fiwebwand,” was screaming at him to step out of the house with his eyes closed, and imagine that he was in another place. A safe place. Like a Toy’s - R - Us. Nyoah followed the instructions, and was teleported to one (1) safe Toy’ - R - Us. He thought to himself,  _ ‘I missed you, old fwiend. _ ’

Stepping inside, he found someone who looked like Miwo screaming at someone else who looked like his German-speaking friend, Kevwin. But they weren’t the cousin/friend he once knew. Mostly because Miwo didn’t have a fully black body, with white lines, eyes, blood, and a mouth on him. Miwo was a person, not a demon. Same goes for Kevwin, who had white glasses, and a white mouth. Nyoah stood, scared for what was going to happen to him.

Miwo, who introduced himself as “Mistewr Scawrs,” told Nyoah that he was safe here.

“Yeah, the ‘big Scawy Tentacowe Man’ can’t get you here.” Kevin - no,  _ Obsewrvewr _ , corrected Fiwebwand through his stupid fortune cookie powers - mocked Mistewr Scawrs. Obsewrvewr snickered, pointing at Scawrs and throwing his head back.

Scawrs sighed, glaring Obsewrvewr down. “You’wre ovewdwamatic.” Turning his head, he looked at Nyoah. “Come to the boawdwawk, Nyoah.” He teleported -  _ woah what the fuck  _ \- out of the old, shut down toy store.

Obsewrvewr cackled, grabbing a  _ Toy Story  _ Rex toy. “Yeah Nyoah, come to the boawdwawk.” Obsewrvewr, too, was now gone.

Nyoah had no idea what they meant by “the boawdwawk,” but Fiwebwand would probably use his dumb fortune-cookie-controlling powers to tell him. ‘ _ Why won’t he tawk in pewson! _ ’ Nyoah became angered. His questions were answered, by fortune cookies of course.

The first cookie read, “ _ The boawdwawk is the boawdwawk, but it’s weiwd and they fucked with it, so don’t go thewe. _ ” Nyoah nodded in acknowledgement.   
The second cookie read, “ _ Befowe you stawt thinking I’m too scawed, I’m not. You just wouwdn’t want to see me. _ ” This gave him more questions, which he saved for later. At least, that’s what he thought Fiwebwand did, because they were never answered. ‘ _ Is he offended by me thinking he’s insecuwe? I’m so done, I just wanted coffee. _ ”


End file.
